The Penguin And The Swan
by Original Sister
Summary: Isabella Swan having recently moved to Gotham to be close to her beloved godfather Jim Gordon is looking for thrill and adventure in her life, but how does one find that in a criminal infested city?
1. Chapter 1

The Penguin And The Swan

Summary: Isabella Swan having recently moved to Gotham to be close to her beloved godfather Jim Gordon is looking for thrill and adventure in her life, but how does one find that in a criminal infested city?

Twilght and Gotham Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Penguin

 **Author's Note: I do not own Gotham or Twilight.**

Chapter 1

"Okay that's the last one" groaned Jim placing the heavy box in his arms on the ground.

"Annnd I am officially a resident of Gotham" spoke Bella with a smile.

She was in the middle of unpacking some of the boxes and putting things away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could just stay at my apartment" suggested Jim.

Bella chuckled "you live just five doors down from me, I think I'll survive the distance."

"If you're sure, I just want to make certain you feel safe" said Jim shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry if I need help I'll just scream bloody murder and hope that you come running to my aid" Bella joked.

"That's not at all comforting but I appreciate the sentiment" said Jim chuckling at his goddaughters weird sense of humor.

Bella then pausing as she pulled out a picture frame of her parents felt her heart sink swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"You okay?" Jim asked noticing her changed demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine" assured Bella.

She carefully placed the photo down on its face then begun unpacking another box.

"How's Barbara these days?"

"Yeah she's good, excited about the wedding" said Jim looking out the apartment window.

"Are you?" Bella asked him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" asked Jim turning to look at her.

"No reason, I'm sure its gonna be great" said Bella pretending to be happy for Jim's sake.

She'd never told him but Bella had never held any sort of respect for her godfather's fiancé. And why? Because she knew Barbara was a selfish needy whore who couldn't stand the fact that Jim had a life outside their home. Bella wanted more than anything for him to come to his senses and tell the bitch exactly where to get off. She only wanted Jim's happiness but that wouldn't happen while he was with Barbara.

"So what do you plan do now you're here?" Jim asked.

"Well I'm gonna get a job to start with. I'm hoping to get something around the area of catering" said Bella placing some books on the shelves.

"Why's that?"

"Well I've kind of developed a passion for cooking since I was little and thought I'd make a bit of a career out of it, I mean I know its gonna be a hell of alot of work but if I don't at least give a whirl then I can't say I tried" explained Bella.

"When did you become so wise?" teased Jim feeling proud of her.

"I was always wise, I just didn't like to show off" said Bella sending a smirk his way.

Just then the chiming of Jim's phone echoed through the apartment as he took it out his trouser pocket to see the caller I.D flashing on the screen but sighed and just let it go to answer machine.

"Dodging someone?" asked Bella.

"Its just work but they can wait" said Jim.

"You should find out what they want, could be serious"

"Nothings more serious then me spending time with my goddaughter"

"Hey we have plenty of time for that your work is more important right now, especially with what's going on out there right now" said Bella gesturing her hand to the window. "Gotham is gonna need all the help they can get. So I want you Jim Gordon to get out there and show these bastards just who their dealing with and that this city will not go down without a fight."

Jim shaking his head approached Bella and embraced her in a hug.

"You are Incredible you know that Izzy? I promise that the first chance I get we'll go out do something, just you and me" assured Jim.

"I'd like that"

"I love you kid"

"I love you too" said Bella smiling into his chest.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead Jim then pulled back and went to pick up his coat off the chair.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked feeling unsure of this.

"Jim stop worrying about me I'll be fine, just go" Bella encouraged him.

"Okay but if you need me..."

"I'll know exactly where to find you"

"Just checking" said Jim holding his hands up in surrender.

"Be careful and kick plenty of ass"

"Always" grinned Jim.

He then left leaving a chuckling Bella in his wake, oh how she adored that man. Turning her gaze from the door to the suitcase by the couch she walked over and unzipped it routing through her clothing until Bella found what she was looking for and smirked.

'This is gonna be sweet' she thought to herself.

Yes Gotham was in need of help, and Bella knew just how to go about it.

 **...…..**

"HEEEELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Screamed a female in her mid 30's who was currently being chased down an alleyway by two thugs and unfortunately right then found herself at a dead end as she came face to face with a fence.

"Awww what's wrong baby? We just want to play" cooed one of the men wearing a hoodie.

"Stay away from me!" cried the woman.

"Come on now girl don't be like that, you'll like us" spoke the other laughing along with his friend.

The hooded man then grabbed the woman by her jacket but unexpectedly she'd connected her fist to the guys jaw causing him to stumble backwards taking that as her opportunity to make a run for it, however unfortunately found herself being floored by the other.

"Bitch!" snapped the man on top of her.

He snatched up her wrists and roughly pinned them above her head.

"Noooo! Please stop!" she cried through her hysterics, struggling like crazy to get away.

"SHUT UP!"

"Finn just cut the bitch!" shouted the hooded fellow from behind.

Just then as he went to join his partner in crime he suddenly found himself being hoisted into the air.

"Yo Jace! Give me the gun!" called Finn over his shoulder but weirdly didn't receive a response. "Jace!? Jace what the..."

CRACK!

Went the sound of the guy's skull as he was thrown head first into the brick wall knocking him out cold as his body crumpled to the ground.

The shaken woman narrowed her gaze from the thug to a figure in front of her. They were wearing a black hoodie, black paintball mask, black combat boots, cargo pants and leather gloves.

She watched as the person then came to her kneel down beside her.

"Don't worry your safe now. Go home. I'll take it from here"

Spoke the masked new comer as the victim nodded in understanding before automatically getting to her feet and running off feeling utterly grateful to the brave hero for saving her.

"Now what to do with you I wonder?"

Questioned the masked female looking down at the unconscious rebellion in disgust.

 **...…..**

Not an hour later Jim had just stepped out a diner with his partner Harvey in toe. Safe to say that neither was in a pleasant mood as they were on the case of Martha and Thomas Wayne who had both suffered a brutal fate, and what was worse was that their son had witnessed the whole thing.

Jim had promised the Wayne's son Bruce that he personally would capture the sick bastard who murdered the boys parents and see to it that justice was served at its coldest. But for some reason Harvey didn't want to have anything to do with it and just wanted to close the case ASAP.

"Say what you want, I'm not gonna rest until I find this scum bag" said Jim.

"Listen hot shot just do me a favour and don't start talking to anymore witnesses until I say, alright?" shot Harvey.

"I made a promise to the boy"

"Well that is not my problem, and besides promises can be broken"

"Not this one"

"Well you see that's you're problem right there soldier boy, you're too soft"

"And you're a skeptic" argued Jim.

Just as they approached the car both men stopped dead at the sight before them. Sat leaning against the car was two unconscious men both dressed as punk rockers strangely bound and gagged.

Both Harvey and Jim looked at each other completely bewildered before they approached the two with caution and as they got closer Jim saw a camcorder in the blonde guy's hands with a note stuck to it that read the words ' _ **play me**_ '.

Jim taking the camcorder did as the note said and played the video watching as someone had filmed them chasing a woman down an alley looking as though they intended to rape her before the video cut off.

"Well this is certainly something you don't see everyday" said Harvey.

He then caught on to a letter that was pinned to the other male's jumper that was titled ' **GCPD** '. So opening the envelope both men read the contents.

 _ **Dear my fellow police officers,**_

 _ **Here I present to you two dirt bags who I had witnessed intending on committing an act of vulgarity on an innocent and personally made it my business to handle the situation. No thanks is needed.**_

 _ **All my love and support**_

 _ **Muse**_

"Definitely something you don't see everyday" muttered Jim.

"Hey! Wake up!" shouted Harvey slapping both men across the cheeks.

The thugs then groaned awake taking in their surroundings.

"Howdy there boys, hope you enjoyed your nap because guess what? You're under arrest" spoke Harvey in a sarcastic tone as Jim produced the handcuffs.

"Mmph shmph" mumbled the man with the blue mow hawk rinse.

"Yep, you're in alot of that" said Harvey.

Both guys were then hauled off into a squad car and taken down to the station for questioning.

And on a rooftop not far away eyes of steel lurked over the city that night watching its every move and each little sound it made. Gotham would know peace again, it was only a matter of time.

 **Author's Note: How do you like this so far? Am I heading in a good direction? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Bella was up early and down town before nine o'clock handing out her job applications after being woken by the uncomfortable sounds that came from her godfather's apartment. Suffice to say that Barbara was a screamer that was for damn sure.

At the present time Bella had just stepped out a coffee shop with a tea in hand so far having rotten look on finding any job openings, however she wasn't about to give up.

Spotting a newsstand she decided to buy a paper, but as she did Bella saw a hooded teen run up and snatch a bag out of a frail woman's hand and made a dash for it.

"My purse! Someone please stop him!" cried the poor old lady.

'Sick little punk' Bella thought to herself in disgust.

Just as the lad was coming her way Bella in a swift move dropped her tea to bend down slightly throwing out her arm to swipe the teens legs flipping him over so he landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Argh!" he cried in pain.

"Its not nice to take things that don't belong to you, is it?" she seethed at the lad snatching the purse from his grip.

"I'm sorry" the boy whimpered.

"You will be if I ever catch you doing it again. Understand!?" Bella snapped.

The teen not saying anything just nodded before scurrying off like a frightened lamb.

Bella then approached the old woman and handed the bag back.

"Are you okay Mam?" she asked her.

"Oh yes, thank you so much. None has ever cared to do that before, you are very brave" spoke the old lady with a smile.

"Thank you it was no problem at all, we should all look out for one another in a time of need" said Bella returning the gesture.

She took in the woman's very rich elegant accent and thought it astounding, it went with her beauty and dress style (kind of an 18th to 19th century look).

"What is your name?" asked the woman.

"Isabella Swan Mam, but I go by Bella"

"It is nice to meet you Isabella, my name is Gertrude Cobblepot" said the lady gracefully holding out her hand that Bella then shook.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Gertrude, I'm just sorry it was under terrible circumstances"

"No apology is needed, you did nothing wrong" assured Gertrude.

"Mother?"

Came a voice as Bella looked over Gertrude's shoulder to see a man with short raven hair wearing black specs, a suit and a bow tie approach them.

"Oh here he is, my little Cobblepot" cooed Gertrude pressing a loving kiss to the mans cheek.

"Who's this Mom?" he asked gesturing to Bella.

"Oswald this is Isabella Swan, Isabella meet my son Oswald" spoke Gertrude.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Swan" said Oswald politely shaking her hand.

"And you Oswald" said Bella smiling at him.

"Isn't he just a handsome boy?" asked Gertrude pinching her sons cheek.

"Motheeer" groaned Oswald getting embarrassed.

"Whaaat? Your never shy in front of your Mother" said Gertrude.

Bella chuckling at this decided to help out. "Perhaps he's just too modest, they often say that the most humble people are the best because they don't realize just how special they are" she said.

"This is true, my little boy has always been special" spoke a proud Gertrude.

"Well I should probably get going but again it was pleasure to meet you Gertrude, take good care of yourself" Bella softly told her.

"I will, and thank you again" smiled Gertrude.

"The same goes for you Mr. Cobblepot, look after yourself and your Mother"

"It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Swan" said Oswald.

Presenting them with one last smile Bella then edged round the two and went to buy herself a newspaper before then strolling off down the road.

Not too long afterwards she came across a place called 'Nightingale Gateau' and suddenly found herself on easy street after talking with the owner who was a sweet middle aged woman named Esme who designed and baked cakes for a living with her daughter's Alice and Rosalie. She'd offered a job on the spot much to Bella's relief as she thanked Esme and left the establishment practically beaming like a star.

However as she came across the very alley where Martha and Thomas Wayne were gunned down last night Bella deciding to pay her respects dropped by the florist shop to pick up some tulips and laid them down a the scene of the crime.

"What happened to you was the most sickening act anyone has ever committed, you didn't deserve any of it. And poor Bruce, for him to witness such a thing is just heart breaking. But though he may have lost the only two people that mattered most to him he will never be alone, those of us who know love remorse and guilt will be in his corner supporting him. There maybe bitter twisted darkness now, but some day light shall brake free and shine over Gotham like a raging sun. In this I truly do believe" said Bella feeling a tear escape her eye.

She remembered her own parents deaths and knew how it felt to have your whole world ripped to pieces in a matter of seconds, she could only but imagine what young Bruce was feeling right now.

"Izzy?"

Spoke a voice as she turned to see Jim standing behind her.

"They didn't deserve this. I just don't understand. How could someone be capable of this? Its sick! And Bruce, what's he supposed do now? The only two people he loved gone just like that!" snapped Bella clicking her fingers.

Jim sighed, "I know"

"No child should loose their parents to a fate so cruel as this, its not right. It's not right" said Bella shaking her head.

Jim seeing her glassy eyes pulled Bella into an embrace allowing his goddaughter to sob tears of sorrow that he knew were not only for the Wayne's but for her parents and grandmother too.

 **...…..**

"You alright now?" asked Jim.

They were now stood by his car as he himself awaited Harvey who was busy stuffing his face as usual.

"I think so. Sorry about that" said Bella sniffling.

"Izzy you never have to apologize, I understand" said Jim placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'If only that were true' thought Bella sorrowfully.

"Its just that I was five when Mom and Dad passed so I didn't have as many memories with them, but for someone in Bruce's case he has many things to remember and much to pine for" she said.

"You're worried your starting to forget them aren't you?" asked Jim.

"You're ability to read me like an open book continues to amaze me" said Bella chuckling slightly.

Noting how she was trying to dodge the question Jim took matters into his own hands.

"You know sometimes it not about remembering what we used to have but more about what we do have. You're parents may not be with you but that doesn't mean you'll forget them anytime soon. Their with you through spirit as well as each memory, thought and dream you've ever had and will have" he softly spoke.

Bella sniffling smiled through her tears and gave him a hug.

"Well now isn't this cozy?"

Jim groaning saw his ever so devious pain in the ass partner approach as he and Bella pulled apart.

"Oh please don't stop on my account" said Harvey holding up the hand that didn't have a coffee in surrender.

"Izzy this is my partner detective Harvey Bullock, Harvey this is my goddaughter Isabella Swan"

"Nice to meet you detective Bullock" smiled Bella holding out her hand.

"Likewise Miss Swan" said Harvey accepting the gesture.

"Friends call me Bella. I was just telling Jim that I'm really routing for you guys to catch the coward responsible for the Wayne's murders, I mean I know with Gotham the way it is its gonna be like finding a needle in a hay stack but there's only so many places a killer can hide before karma smokes them out into the spotlight" said Bella.

"Well we're doing our best I assure you of that" said Harvey.

Right then Jim had to hold back a scoff, 'are we really?' he mentally questioned.

"That's good to hear, I'm just glad their little boy is alive anyway and that he knows his parents investigation is in good hands" said Bella.

"Y-yeah, in good hands" said Harvey sounding unsure of himself.

"Well I should leave you both to get back to work I don't want to keep you any longer than I already have" said Bella.

"It was good to meet you Bella" said Harvey.

"And you detective" said Bella smiling at him in appreciation before turning her gaze to Jim. "I'll see you tonight. Be careful."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jim asked her.

"Cross my heart and hope not to die" smirked Bella using her finger to draw an invisible cross sign over her heart.

"Yeaah that still doesn't give me much confidence" said Jim pressing his lips together.

"That's life Jim but not as we know it" joked Bella.

Jim chuckled, "Only you would use that line"

"Don't worry about me just concentrate on what you gotta do" said Bella.

"With scum bags like the Wayne's murderer on the loose I'll always worry" said Jim getting serious this time.

Bella grinned "Well if I happen to bump into the bastard I'll be sure to kick his ass and even throw in a punch for you."

"Still doesn't help"

"Oh will you quit your jabbering and just leave the girl be, I'm pretty she's old enough to take care of herself" Harvey complained.

'Safe to say he has no kids' thought Bella.

"I wasn't aware it was considered a crime to worry about my only god goddaughters safety" said Jim.

"Yeah well there's worrying and there's acting like a complete pussy" smirked Harvey getting in the car.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the way the two acted around each other.

"What?" asked Jim looking at her in confusion.

"Nothing, you both just remind me of a double act" said Bella.

"Really? Which one?"

"Hmm Eric and Ernie? You're the serious one and Harvey's the dude with all the jokes"

"Fair enough" Jim shrugged pursing his lips. "I'll see you later, stay out trouble" he told her rounding the car to the driver's side.

"You kidding me? I take after you and my Dad, trouble is my middle name" teased Bella.

"I don't know whether to feel honored or worried so I'll just go with both" said Jim throwing her a wink before then ducking into the car and driving away.

As if on queue it began pouring it down with rain. "Oh well that is just great" grumbled Bella throwing up her hood.

But right before she could take refuge under shelter she suddenly found herself being sheltered by an umbrella.

"Terrible weather isn't it?"

Said someone as Bella craned her head round only to come face to face with Oswald Copplepot himself.

"Oswald? What are you doing here?"

"My Mother lives near by and I'd just walked her home but saw you and thought I'd come say thank you" said Oswald.

"What for?" asked Bella.

"Mother told me what you did for her. Thank you Miss Swan, I can't tell you how grateful I am"

"Please it was no problem. I'm not the type of person to stand by and let something like that happen, especially not to someone as sweet as you're Mother. And its Bella silly, no need for formalities" said Bella.

"Well thank you Bella" said Oswald smiling at her.

"You're welcome Oswald" said Bella smiling back.

"If you don't mind me asking which direction were you heading in? Perhaps I could be of assistance to you" said Oswald gesturing to his umbrella. "Wouldn't want you to get soaking wet."

"That's really thoughtful of you but there's really no need, I was just gonna head to the diner across the way" said Bella.

"Allow me to escort you"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"I insist" Oswald protested.

Bella sighed at the mans stubbornness. "Okay well if you're going to do that then at least join me for lunch, I'd appreciate the company" she said.

"If your sure?" questioned Oswald.

"I insist" said Bella with a smug expression.

She then unexpectedly hooked her arm round his causing Oswald to tense up at the contact. He'd never been one for female or any kind of male contact if he could help it because he just found it uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked releasing him.

"I'm fine" said Oswald.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No, you did nothing wrong. Forgive me its nothing personal I just..."

"You're sensitive to contact" blurted Bella.

"How did you know that?" asked Oswald frowning at her.

"I used to be the same myself for quite a while, the signs are familiar to me. Its nothing to be ashamed of" she told him as they crossed the busy road and made their way in the diner.

"How so?"

"Well for instance when I was a kid I was bullied for a considerable amount of time to the point I couldn't stand to be touched because I thought there was something wrong with me that others could see that I didn't. But after a while I realized that I wasn't the problem, it was always them. So one day I stood up and decreed I was no longer gonna play part of the victim and so from then on stood up to anyone who tried backing me in a corner and making me feel like I was nothing. In the end we're all equal and share a goal in life, and that's to live and thrive in peace" said Bella.

"You're quite perceptive" said Oswald.

Bella chuckled, "I've heard that before"

They ordered their food and took a seat in a booth continuing on with their pleasant exchange.

"So tell me more about yourself" said Oswald a bite of his fish sandwich.

"Well I've only just recently moved to Gotham from my original birth town in Washington to be close to my godfather and honestly just hope to begin a new chapter in my life" explained Bella.

"What about your family? Didn't they want to join you?" asked Oswald.

"No their err...their gone. Died in a car accident" said Bella biting her inner cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subje..."

"No its okay, you weren't to know" said Bella shaking her head. "I was five when they passed and from there it was just me and my Grandmother until she slipped away in her sleep two years ago and that's when I decided to be on my own for a while before coming here. I know this'll probably sound bad but as much as I loved my parents I feel like my godfather was the only one to ever truly understand me for who I am and what I do, he's all I have left now."

"I feel that way about my mother. She's the only person in this entire world who cares about me, everyone else just thinks I'm a complete joke" spoke Oswald sounding rather depressed.

"You're not a joke Oswald and anybody who thinks so can in my book go fuck themselves cause their not worth the time or energy" said Bella eating her chips.

Oswald chuckled, "you are not like any person I've ever met before"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Most definitely"

Bella smiled, "believe me Oswald I know exactly what its like to be treated differently. I go as far to say I could write a book on it. But the important thing to remember is that you embrace who you are because once you do that then none can brake you" she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you treated unequally?" questioned Oswald curiosity getting the better of him.

Bella sighed at this, "because of my eyes" she said.

"You're eyes?" Oswald frowned.

"They're...shall we say extremely mortifying to anyone who stares at them. Practically the devils eyes, or so I've been told which is why I mainly wear contacts" said Bella.

"Can I see them?" asked Oswald and just as Bella went to protest he cut her off. "I won't judge, I promise" he said with sincerity.

Bella biting her lip knew that this was a bad idea and that he probably like the rest would take one look in her eyes and call her a freak, but then again what did she care? She is who she is.

"If you're sure?" she questioned seeing Oswald nod before carefully taking out her brown eyed contacts and looking back at him.

Oswald gapping just sat there taking in what he was seeing. Her eyes were of fire. They were mainly red with a mixture of yellow and orange flames licking the pupil. Simply...

"Beautiful" he muttered but instantly trailed back at what had fallen from his lips.

"Huh?" questioned Bella.

"Err I mean..."

"Did you just say beautiful?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean I did say beautiful but I meant to say was spectacular, not that they're not beauti-"

Right then Oswald cut himself short as Bella pressed a soft kiss to his cheek silencing his rambling.

"Thank you, none's ever said that to me before" she gratefully told him.

Oswald loosing his ability to speak had never been so certain of anything but right then he was sure that he was blushing. No woman (beside his mother) had ever willingly kissed him before because of the way he looked and yet for some unknown reason Bella didn't seem at all put off by this, which made him feel rather content if he could be so bold to admit.

She went to put the contacts back on but Oswald quickly grabbed her hand. "No please, don't hide them. It isn't necessary" he told her.

Bella smiling at this took out the tiny white box her contacts came in and placed them in.

They finished up lunch and once the rain had died down went for a walk round the neighborhood.

"So Oz what do you do for a living?" asked Bella.

"Oz?"

"Its sort of a nickname I just came up with, if you don't like it I'll..."

"I like it, its much better than what people tend to call me these days" said Oswald.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Penguin" spat Oswald despising the name.

"Really?" she asked receiving a nod. "Well they kind of have it right" Bella said but before Oswald could blow his nut she cut in, "because I've always found penguins to be rather enchanting creature's."

Oswald didn't know what to say to that, did this female just really flirt with him?

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah"

"You t-think that I'm..."

"Cute? You seemed surprised" giggled Bella.

"I suppose I am that" said Oswald.

"Well you shouldn't, you're a handsome noble man Oswald and I can tell you have alot to give"

"How can you tell?"

"Lets just say I've always possessed the gift of being able to read people. I can tell when someone means potential harm or not" said Bella.

"And I don't strike you as dangerous at all?" asked Oswald.

"No, you strike me more as a lost and lonesome man trying desperately to make a connection only he's unable to do because others won't give him a fair chance" Bella sorrowfully told him.

How did she do that? How is it she could narrow him down like no other ever had? It made Oswald skeptical in one mind because what if Miss Swan had been sent to spy on him by either Fish, Falcone or perhaps even the police? He couldn't be too sure. He'd have to look into it later.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm mysterious, enough said" spoke Bella shrugging her shoulders.

'No doubt about that' thought Oswald.

Just then they saw a truck skid up outside a bank and five guys wearing balaclavas and carrying guns jumped out and barged into the building.

"Looks like trouble. We better..." Oswald trailed off.

Right as he turned to look at Isabella he surprisingly found nothing but an empty space where she'd just been standing.

"Bella? Bella!" he called out but got no response.

SMASH!

He spun round at the sudden loud commotion to see one of the masked armed robbers be thrown through the bank window. He heard shots being fired causing people in the street to run screaming trying to get out of range and followed by that was another robber being thrown out crashing straight into the side of the truck.

Who in the world was in there he wondered? Whoever it was had some mighty strength on them.

He then saw another masked robber come running out in scarce intending on getting back in the vehicle, but Oswald got shock of his life when a figure dressed from head to toe in black appeared in front of the vehicle and popped the bonnet only to rip out the engine without so much as trying.

Holy shit! Who the hell was this person?

He watched as he or she dragged the robber out the truck punching them in the gut before hurling him and the other four to the back of the truck locking them in and just in time too because right then the police pulled up.

"GCPD freeze!" shouted one of the policemen pointing a gun at the masked hero.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! There's no need for that! I believe the perpetrators you're looking for are in there" spoke the hero pointing to the truck.

"I said freeze!"

"Really? I just stopped a robbery and this is the thanks I get?"

"Officer wait!" shouted a woman who'd just come running out the bank. "This is a misunderstanding. She saved us" she assured the policeman.

"See! I told you. Your gonna need these" said the hero chucking the truck keys to an officer standing closest to her.

"Who are you?" asked the woman of her.

"Just call me Muse" spoke the hero.

Then faster than anyone could blink she was gone leaving everyone in a state of shock.

To say Oswald was completely star struck was an understatement. He knew an opportunity when he saw one and this Muse person was definitely one for the books.

He smirked to himself. Falcone? Maroni? Fish? Who were they again? Oh yeah that's right, nobody's! As of right now he had a new plan and he had to play to win.

 **Author's Note: What's Oswald up to? He better be careful not to cross Muse.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ten percent. I do ten percent of their job and I'm the one with the gun shoved in my face. Thats nice" complained Muse.

It had been at least two hours since the near robbery and she currently found herself following Jim and Harvey to a club that had a fish sign on the front. As she watched them enter the place she scaled the other side of the building hearing pain filled grunts.

Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to investigate and came across a scene behind the building where she saw a man knelt on the floor getting beat to a pulp by a big guy who could pass as a bodyguard. There were two men standing to the side and another man she recognized straight off holding an umbrella over a dark skinned woman.

"Where's my money?" asked the woman sneering down at the victim.

"I'll get it. I'll get it" whimpered the man only to receive a backhander from the woman.

The big dude then proceeded to give the guy another good right hook breaking his nose.

"Boy!" cried the woman at Oswald.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mam" he stuttered quickly hiding her under the umbrella seeing as she'd moved from under it and was getting pissed on by the rain.

'Its only water bitch, chill' thought Muse rolling her eyes.

"You will be if this hair gets frizzy" she threatened him.

'Not as much as you'll be if you lay a finger on him' thought Muse staring daggers at the woman.

Right then she saw someone come down the back building stairs and whisper to the woman that Harvey Bulluck was inside requesting her company.

"Ah, good" smirked the woman. "Keep him warm for me Butch" she told the big guy who nodded.

She disappeared inside the building leaving the five men alone and as soon as she was out of sight Muse jumped down from the roof making her grand entrance.

"What the...?" spoke Butch.

"Greetings gentleman, how goes you're day?" asked Muse in a sarcastic tone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the dark skinned bloke reaching for his gun.

"Oh where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is Muse"

At this all beside Oswald started laughing and staring at her as if she was insane.

"Did I say something funny?" Muse asked the three in a now serious tone.

"Muse huh? Is that what that get up of yours is all about? Got something to prove sweetheart?" asked the dark skinned man still laughing at her.

"Only the passion I have in my heart right now to kill you asshole" bit Muse.

"You may wanna watch that mouth of yours, it could get you into alot of trouble" threatened Butch.

Muse smirked, "trouble is my middle name douche bag."

"Listen here you little bitch you have until the count of three to get out of here or..."

"OR! What exactly? What could you possibly do to me that I can't give back a thousand times worse?" snapped Muse staring the man down.

"You don't know who you're dealing" said Butch.

"Actually its you who doesn't know who your dealing with, and I'm about ten seconds away from showing you" hissed Muse.

While the other two men took out their guns and pointed them at her Butch picked up a bat that was stood up against a wall. Oswald on the other hand backed away knowing for a full fact that this wasn't going to end well, for the guys anyway.

"Make your move" smugly spoke Butch.

"With pleasure" said Muse cracking her knuckles.

Then quick as a flash...

"UGH!"

Cried the Butch arching over in agony as Muse had rammed her fist right into his gut like a bloody bulldozer before then grabbing his head and bringing it down to meet her knee causing him to fall flat on his back. The other two then fired at her only Muse dodged every bullet that flew in her direction before both men eventually ran out of bullets.

"My turn" she told the now terrified two.

Blurring in front of them she tossed the Italian looking bloke aside while grabbing the dark skinned guys arm and spinning him round so his back was to her.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled as she'd kicked out both his knees from behind and threw him to the ground.

She spied the Italian guy trying to get away and so sped over to grab the man by the throat making him gasp.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him tilting her head.

And before he could get a word in she'd thrown out a punch hitting him square across the jaw before head butting the fucker dropping his unconscious form to the ground.

Muse then turned to Oswald who was cowering next to the stairs staring upon her in amazement.

"Be sure to give you're boss a message for me won't you? Tell her that there's a new authority in town and that this is just the start of things to come" she told him hearing Jim approaching.

Oswald nodding then watched as Muse vanished before his eyes and right then jumped hearing someone running down the steps.

"GCPD!" shouted Jim Gordon holding up a gun as he scanned the scene. "What happened here?" he asked Oswald.

"I-I'm not too sure, it all happened so fast"

"It was s-some wacko who ca-ll's herself Muse" groaned Butch holding his stomach as he stumbled up off the ground.

"Muse?" questioned Jim in surprise.

"Yeah. The bitch came out nowhere and jumped us"

Was it just coincidence that their attacker had the same name as the person who had handed those criminals in last night? Or was something else going on here?

"Why don't we just start from the beginning, tell me exactly what happened" suggested Jim.

This was going to be one hell of an explanation.

 **...…**

Later that day Bella arrived back at her apartment to grab a shower and change before she headed back out again afterward.

Going to her bedroom she rid herself of her current attire grabbing her cream silk knee length night robe to place on pinning up her hair while she was at it. Right as she was about to step into the bathroom though Bella suddenly came to a halt hearing a noise come from her front door.

Shuffle Shuffle click click

'What the hell?' Bella thought to herself frowning.

Whirling round on the spot she went to investigate but as she came to the main area she heard the lock being fiddled with and saw the doorknob slowly being twisted.

Oh fuck no. Someone was trying to break into her bloody apartment!

'Well two can play at this game' she thought.

Rushing over to her desk draw she grab her knife letter opener and hid behind the door just as it opened keeping the blade close.

She watched as a male figure stalked in however not seeing her as he silently closed the door with his back to her as Bella slowly crept up behind him. Not giving him the chance to turn round she then went in for the attack grabbing the bastard's arm and twisted it round his back as she placed the knife to his throat.

"Breaking an entry in my territory? Very grave mistake my friend. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" she sneered at him.

The man laughed, "never could fool you" he said.

Bella's eyes widened at the familiar voice dropping her hold as she got a good look at her intruders face.

"Jason?" she gasped hearing the knife she'd held clatter to the floor.

Jason smirked, "Hi baby."

"W-what are you doing here?" Bella stuttered.

"I came back for you Bell, I missed you" he said cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Missed me? You left me!" Bella screeched pushing him away from her.

"And it was the worst mistake I ever made. I never should have let you go" said Jason.

"Yeah well guess what? You did. How did you even find me?" asked Bella crossing her arms out of frustration.

"I live in Gotham remember. I saw you in the street earlier with that weird bird looking guy. You two seemed pretty cozy with each other. What's that all about?" Jason questioned her.

"Don't even go there. You walked out on us, not me. I have every right to move on with my life and I don't need a lecture from you of all people" Bella told him.

"So are you two a thing or..."

"We're not anything, we were just talking that's all. And besides even if that were the case its non of your business" sneered Bella.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" asked Jason slowly prowling toward her.

Bella scoffed, "no" she said.

"I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want"

"I still love you"

"Well I don't love you"

"You used to"

"Yes! Keywords. USED TO! As in not anymore!" snapped Bella.

"What's changed?" asked Jason now standing just inches away from her.

"I have. Ever since you left I changed for the better, not because I wanted to but because I had to. And I had to get over you before the pain you caused me consumed me for good" said Bella.

"I never meant to hurt you. Never you" said Jason running his hand down her arm.

"Well surprise because you did, and in doing so you nearly killed me."

"I had to leave" said Jason.

"Why though? It doesn't make sense. Things were going well between us, I don't understand what went wrong" argued Bella.

"That's the thing, it was going too well. It was all so perfect that I got scared."

"You got scared?" questioned Bella raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've searched for the right person for me my whole life and when I finally found her I thought it too good to be true. I needed to know that what I was feeling wasn't just one sided and something made up in my head. So I left and tested myself to see if I could live without you but after a month I was desperate, I went back to find you only to hear you were gone" Jason explained with a heavy heart.

"What did you expect? I thought you weren't coming back. You just up and left without so much as a goodbye or explanation. No letter no phone calls, nothing. Is that how much I was worth to you? Nothing? Because I certainly felt like it" bit Bella fighting back tears.

"You were...are worth everything to me Bell. Everything" Jason firmly stated.

"I find that hard to believe. If you really loved me you never would have walked out of my life to begin with" said Bella spying his hand creep around her thigh and shoved it away. "Don't. Just don't."

"I don't blame you for hating me Bell..."

Just then she cut him off, "I don't hate you. Yes I'm completely livid about what you did to me, but other than that I don't hate you" she said.

Jason smiled, "you don't?" he questioned with hope in his voice.

"No"

"So if I were to kiss you right now you wouldn't mind?" he asked.

Bella clicked her tongue, "Jason, please be so kind as to remove yourself from my apartment before I throw you out" she threatened.

"Bell come on I was just joking"

"Do I look stupid to you? Get out" she ordered raising her voice.

"Can we at least discuss this?" asked Jason.

"Discuss what? There is nothing more to say. We're done, we've been done for over a year. Just go!" Bella snapped.

"Please just give me a chance to prove that I can be the man you fell in love with again. What we have is worth fighting for Bell. Please don't throw us away" pleaded Jason cupping her face with both hands.

"I didn't. You did. You knew what I'd been threw and yet you abandoned me anyway. Why the hell would I give you a second chance to do it again?" Bella questioned him in a shaky voice slowly loosing the battle to fall apart.

"Because I'd die before I hurt you again" spoke Jason in a soft tone stroking her face with his thumbs.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment took in his tender touch recalling all the sweetest times they had together, that while it lasted how Jason had made her the happiest she'd ever been in years. Feeling him press his lips to her head she suddenly snapped back to reality mentally slapping herself for daring to go down that path again.

"No" she said pulling back from him shaking her head, "you don't get to do that. You can't come back into my life after all this time and expect me to forgive and forget. I can't do that. I won't let you back in."

Grabbing his arm she firmly guided Jason to the door opening it and shoving him out.

"Bell wait!"

"No! Leave me alone!" she shouted slamming the door shut and bolting it.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Went the door as Jason hammered his fist against it.

"Bell! Bell open the door please!"

"Just get lost Jason!"

Bang! Bang!

"Bell please just talk to me!"

Bella going over to her stereo system switched it on playing 'Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin' trying her best to drown out the sound of Jason's voice.

'Fuck the bastard. You don't need him' she mentally told herself.

As soon as the banging stopped and she was sure he was gone Bella then headed for the shower taking her time to drown away any thoughts of her ex along with his scent that clung to her skin like a bad case of acne.

'Mom. Dad. Gran. If you're listening, please find me the strength to resist Jason Skolimski. I beg of you'

 **Author's Note: So Bella and Jason have a slight history however she is unaware to his barbaric ways. Let's just hope the Ogre doesn't plan to make her his next victim.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening Oswald was sat at the bar in Mooney's nightclub keeping an eye on the customers whilst still trying to wrap his head round earlier events involving Muse.

What a character she was he found himself thinking, simply amazing. Her speed and strength was like nothing he'd ever seen. The grace in the way she moved was stunning along with her elegant posture that showed she was a force to be reckoned with.

It was just what he needed. She was what Oswald needed. If he was gonna take down Fish, Maroni and Falcone then he would need a partner in crime. Someone who could most likely give these people a run for their money, and Muse was that candidate.

Seeing Butch and the other guys getting beat their ass's beat to a bloody pulp made Oswald's year indeed. He had to fight back his laughter when Fish herself swore revenge on Muse threatening to place a bounty on her head, which made him scoff knowing full well that if Fish did so much as go after Muse the results would in no way be pretty. Mooney didn't have a clue who she was dealing with, but Oswald would definitely enjoy seeing her find out.

Just then he looked up and was surprised to see the next person he did walk through the door.

"Miss Swan"

"Oswald, hi" greeted Bella with a smile.

"Not that I'm being rude but what are you doing here?" asked Oswald getting off his seat to approach her.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd check out the place. How about you?" Bella asked.

"Oh I work here" said Oswald.

"Really? That's so cool. I bet this place really pays out" said Bella overlooking the flood of customers along with the band entertainment.

"It does indeed" said Oswald. "May I ask where you disappeared to before?" he asked.

"Disappeared to?" questioned Bella.

"Back at the bank when those thugs came you just seemed to vanish. I was wondering where you went" explained Oswald.

"I thought somehow you might bring this up. In actual truth it's kind of what I'm here about" said Bella shuffling on the spot as he waited for her to continue. "I was wondering if I could speak with you tomorrow night if that would be okay?"

"Of course. But if you don't mind me asking, why?" asked Oswald curiously.

"Its hard to explain, which is why I would rather discuss it in private" said Bella.

Okay now his interest was peaked. "How do I know I can trust you?" Oswald asked her.

"Because from what I can already gather besides your mother and other certain people in this town" she paused moving in closer to whisper into his ear. "I'm the only one who's worth trusting."

Oswald stood there completely still as she pulled back just staring at him as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

Bella smirked, "eight o'clock tomorrow night on top of the clock tower. I'll be waiting" she told him before then turning and walking out leaving Oswald to stare after her.

Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah because if Bella a.k.a Muse was gonna clean up this town then she needed not just allies but actual friends she could rely on to assist her, and Mr. Cobblepot was just the start.

Upon exiting the club though what Bella had failed to spot was the black Cadillac parked across the way and the driver inside following her with his eyes.

 **...….**

Arriving at the police station Bella decided to check up on Jim seeing as it was getting late and wanted to ensure all was well. As well as it should be anyway.

Scanning the busy room she spotted her godfather sat at a desk on the upper landing and as Bella got closer she wasn't at all surprised to see how worn down he looked.

"Hey"

Hearing this Jim looked up from the paperwork in his hand to see his goddaughter walk up beside him.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?" he asked in a skeptic manner.

Bella chuckled, "calm down Jim nothings wrong. I thought I'd come make sure you haven't burst an artery from stress, and also to bring you some dinner" she said placing a bag of chinese on his desk.

"You didn't have to do that" said Jim.

"What's family for?" said Bella shrugging her shoulders.

Jim taking her hand pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you" he said smiling at her.

"Your welcome. Where's your partner at?" asked Bella looking round for signs of Bullock.

"Gone home for the night. I just wanted to finish up here before doing the same" said Jim taking a box of noodles out the bag and digging in.

"Any leads on the Wayne case yet?" asked Bella out of curiosity.

"Not yet but we'll find something" assured Jim.

"Well there's only so many places the bastard can hide until he eventually drops his guard" said Bella.

"Yeah and I'll be there when it happens"

"I'm tall when I'm young and small when I'm old. What am I?"

Asked a tall thin pale man wearing glasses who had just sidled up to the pair.

"A candle" Bella answered.

The man grinned, "Correct" he said.

"What travels round the world but stays in one place?" Bella asked.

"A stamp"

"Right!"

Just then both heard a groan come from Jim. "Izzy, only you" he said.

"Whaaat? You know I've always been one for brain teasers" she said pouting her lip.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Bella meet Edward Nygma our forensic scientist, Edward this is my goddaughter Bella Swan" he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan" said Edward shaking her hand.

Bella smiled, "likewise Mr. Nygma. And please call me Bella" she said.

"Did you know that the average Swan can fly as fast as sixty miles per hour?" Edward asked her.

"No I didn't know that" said Bella shaking her head.

"Oh boy here we go" Jim muttered under his breath.

"Its true. Their actual name in scientific term is Cygnus. Their highly intelligent creatures that protect their own by just knowing who's a danger to them and who isn't" informed Edward.

"Huh. Well I guess you learn something knew everyday" said Bella.

"Don't we just" mumbled Jim into his coffee. Right then the phone on his desk rung. "Gordon" he answered putting it to his ear.

 _"Jim, I've been trying to call you all day when are you coming home?" asked a stressed out Barbara._

Jim sighed, "Barbara I'll be there soon I just gotta finish up some stuff first" he told her.

 _"We had plans tonight, or did you forget that?" she asked him in a snippy tone._

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you" said Jim trying to reason with her.

 _"Not good enough Jim"_

The police officer closing his eyes as his fiancé hung up on him placed the phone back on the hook before slumping back in his chair.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Bella of him.

"You can say that again" Jim melancholy spoke.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nygma repeated making Bella laugh.

"Not literally Ed" said Jim rolling his eyes.

"Want me to try and talk to her?" asked Bella.

"Er thanks but no thanks. Its best I handle this myself" said Jim.

"Expressing regret" blurted Nygma.

"What?" questioned a confused Jim.

"The best way to apologize to a woman is to express the regret you hold for hurting her feelings by begging her forgiveness. Or if you want to go with a simpler alternative just buy her some flowers and wine" suggested Nygma.

Jim not saying anything just sat there looking at him completely taken back by the sudden relationship advice while Bella sniggered to herself.

"Can we keep him?" she asked Jim gesturing to Nygma. "I'm sorry he's just too adorable" she said making the scientist smile.

"You are not keeping him" said Jim.

"Oh come on look at him, he's cuuuute" cooed Bella sounding like a five year old child who'd just fell in love with her first puppy before she then hugged Nygma round the waist, who in return wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Did someone sneak something into your coffee again?" Jim asked her.

"Nope. I'm totally fine" assured Bella with a cheeky grin.

"Uh huh" mumbled Jim.

Suddenly Bella's phone rung in her pocket causing her to break away from Nygma whipping the device out to see the screen flash 'Jason'.

'Now what does he want?' thought Bella in irritation.

"Would you boys excuse me for a minute I just have to take this" she told both men walking over to a quiet spot before then answering the call.

"Jason I thought I told you to…"

 _ **"Bell…you gotta help me"**_

"What is it? What's wrong?" she worriedly asked him hearing the desperation in his voice.

 _ **"Some guys ambushed me outside my apartment, I'm h-hurt bad"**_

"How bad? Where are you now?" she asked.

 _ **"They shot me in the side, I'm h-hiding in the alley of the…ahh…Royal hotel"**_

Bella's eyes went wide at the word 'shot'. Someone had gunned her ex down. Why?

"Jason listen to me and listen very clearly. I need you to stay awake okay? Keep the pressure on the wound until I get there" she instructed.

 _ **"Bell, just encase…"**_

"Don't Jason"

" _ **I just wanna say I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did to you, f-for what I did to us. I love you m-more than anything in this world"**_

Hearing this Bella felt the pain of loosing her parents and grandmother return to haunt her once more as a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

"You don't escape me that easy. I'm coming to get you, just hang in there" she stated before hanging up.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" asked Jim getting up as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Call an ambulance. Tell them to go the Royal hotel" Bella told him.

"Why? What's happened?" he asked her getting more anxious by the second.

"There's no time to explain just do as I say please" she begged of him.

"Bella wait! Bella!"

She heard Jim call after her as she dashed out the station. Once the coast was clear she used her ultra speed to run faster than the wind could carry her determined to get to Jason before it was too late, questioning over and over in her head who in hell had shot him and why? Not that it mattered anyway because the culprit responsible was as good as dead. True Jason had torn her heart to pieces but that didn't mean he deserved to suffer something so cruel as this.

A good five minutes into her run she arrived outside the hotel in a panicked state and scrambled into action.

"Jason!" she called out checking one of the alleyways.

Nothing, it was empty.

"Bell"

She heard a faint voice call causing Bella to snap her head toward the other alley across the way.

"Jason!" she shouted taking off in that direction.

Not a moment too soon she found him slouched at the side of a dumpster blooded, dazed and pale as a ghost.

"Jason. Jason look at me" she pleaded cupping his face with both hands.

"Bell?" he spoke trying to focus his vision.

"Its okay, I'm here now your gonna be alright" Bella assured him.

She looked down to see the blood pumping where he had been shot lifting his hand out the way to confirm that the bullet had hit either at the side or though his liver, though she hoped to god it wasn't the latter. She quickly removed off her coat and pressed it against the wound doing all she could to keep him going until help arrived.

"Ahhh" groaned Jason gritting his teeth.

"Sorry. Don't worry an ambulance is on its way" said Bella.

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Bella asked him.

"No hospitals" said Jason shaking his head.

"Are you crazy? You've been shot. My ass you're not going to the hospital" argued Bella looking at her ex as if he'd suddenly lost his mind.

"You d-don't understand"

"What don't I understand?"

"If I go to the hospital the police will question me" said Jason trying to keep his eyes open.

"Well yeah that's the point. Just tell them the details and they can find who did this to you" said Bella.

"I can't" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do he'll kill you, and then me" Jason blurted out.

Bella taken off guard by this tilted her head in question. "Who will?" she asked him.

Jason then took in a breath before saying the next words he did. "The Penguin"

 **Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Duuuun! What do we think? Is Jason telling the truth? Could Oswald really be responsible for this? Or is the Ogre up to his tricks?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _'The Penguin'_

Bella froze at her ex's words, unable to believe what had fallen from his lips.

 _'Because if I do he'll kill you, and then me'_

Surely he had to have got this wrong. Why would Oswald want to kill her or Jason for that matter? It didn't make any sense.

"The Penguin?" she questioned.

Jason nodded, "yeah, that's his name."

Like a car coming to an abrupt halt Bella tilted her head slightly in suspicion.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"He told me right before one of his pals pulled out a gun" Jason said.

'Liar' Bella thought to herself knowing full well Oswald hated being called 'Penguin', so either Jason was lying or someone was trying to put her friend in the frame.

"What did this Penguin man look like?" Bella asked.

"It was the exact same guy I saw you with earlier" Jason said wincing at the pressure that she'd seemed to increase over his wound. "Bell?"

"Tell me Jason, why would they want to shoot you?"

Jason sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "Because I may have warned him to stay away from you."

Bella frowned, "what?"

"I knew I'd seen that guy before, so I followed him and confirmed my suspicions. The bastard works for Fish Mooney, one of the most ruthless Mafia members in Gotham. I didn't want to see you get caught up in their world so I warned your pal off. Unfortunately though he made it his personal vendetta to hunt me down, because as he put it 'no threats come without a price'" Jason explained.

"Wait a sec, you say its dangerous to hang around a supposedly gang member and yet you stupidly go and threaten one? When exactly did this happen anyway? Because I was at Mooney's earlier and Penguin didn't speak a word of you confronting him" Bella asked.

"It was after you left the club"

"Wait what?"

"I'd been sat in my car at the time when I saw you go in, I would have stopped you but I knew how bad it would have looked. So I waited until you left before I made my move" Jason said.

'Don't make assumptions Bella, you only have one side of a story so far so don't lose your shit yet' Bella mentally told herself.

"I know you think I'm an idiot for going about it the way I did, but I just couldn't stand by and allow that scum bag to take advantage of you Bell. If anything ever happened to you that I could have prevented I'd never forgive myself" Jason spoke with soft tired eyes.

"And you swear your telling me the truth?" Bella questioned.

"On my life, I would never lie to you" Jason assured her.

Bella nodded hearing the ambulance siren not too far away. "Alright, you don't have to say anything to the police. But at least go to the hospital and get fixed up before you bleed to death, if not for your own sake then just to put my worries at ease."

Jason sighed knowing he didn't have much of choice here. "Okay."

Once the ambulance arrived along with Jim the emergency crew quickly hauled Jason into the back of the vehicle with Bella remaining at his side until they reached the hospital where she then took a seat and waited for word on her ex's condition.

"So what happened?" asked Jim sat next to her.

Bella shook her head. "I wish I knew, I asked him myself but he wouldn't tell me."

"And how do you know this man again?" Jim asked.

"Jason's my ex partner" Bella said seeing the shocked expression on her godfathers face.

"You two used to date?"

Bella nodded. "We met a year and half ago at a bar in Brazil, we just got talking and found we had alot in common. I thought he was handsome, passionate, a bit on the mysterious side but also sensitive. There was something about him that told me on one half that I was safe, but the other screamed 'run for your life'. I know this is will sound nuts but despite all I wanted to take a leap of faith. I just needed to feel something, anything other than pain. After that we went back to my place and you can most likely guess what happened, but anyway though the next morning we decided we wanted to see more of each other and so went on a few dates and things just progressed from there. I'd never been in love before, but with Jason it felt right. He made me feel more alive than I ever thought I could after...well you know. I thought our relationship was perfect."

"But..."

"But just when I thought nothing could go wrong he up and left. No explanation or goodbye, he just disappeared. Only today he showed up on my doorstep and practically begged me to take him back, but I can't do it. I'm moving forward with my life and can't afford to backtrack now, no matter how hard he pleas" Bella said staring sorrowfully into space.

Jim placing an arm round her shoulder pulled her in for a comforting hug pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead. Despite his morals the detective found himself wanting to beat the shit out of this Jason guy for daring to hurt his goddaughter by breaking her poor heart. Was it not enough she had to suffer losing her entire family that some scumbag comes along and plays her for a fool? Well he wouldn't get the chance to do it again if Jim himself had anything to do with it. He'd personally see to it that Jason stayed the hell away from Bella and left her to live her life.

"Your doing the right thing Izzy, the mans not worth it. If he could leave you without so much as blinking an eye then he didn't deserve you" Jim told her.

"Thing is...that wasn't even the worst part about it. Him leaving me was just the tip of the iceberg" Isabella said swallowing back a lump.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked as she tilted her head up to look at him with glassy eyes.

"The day after he left I found out I was pregnant" Bella said trying her best to keep it together.

"What!"

"Its true. I didn't believe it myself at first, but the doctor's confirmed I was at least three weeks gone" Bella said.

"So...what happened? I mean where's..."

"Dead" Bella intervened removing herself from her godfathers arms, "I lost it."

"Talk to me Izzy. It's okay, I'm here" Jim encouraged taking her hand.

Bella sighed. "Five weeks in everything was going great, until I went for my next scan and found out that the baby's heart had stopped beating. I'd been so overcome with stress and the doctors said that its what possibly could have caused it" she paused clearing her throat. "After that I didn't know what to think or feel. Not only had I lost the man I loved, but our baby too".

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jim asked in a state of shock.

"I'd planned to tell you about the baby in person, but by then it was too late. I didn't want to bring you down with my grief" Bella said.

Jim shook his head. "Izzy you mean more to me than anything else in this entire world. You could never bring me down. If ever and I mean ever you need help or someone to talk to you can always come to me, got that?" he assured her.

Bella sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise you now Izzy, I won't let this guy hurt you again" Jim strongly vowed to her.

Bella shook her head. "You can't promise that. I mean what if I do forgive him and end up relighting that spark again? They say the first love is always the hardest and for me that's the problem. A part of me still loves Jason despite everything he's put me through, and I hate myself for it. I've tried so hard to hate him but I can't because deep down I know that I'm scared to let go. Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked her godfather sounding completely lost.

"No, no I don't think your stupid. Its like you said Izzy he was your first love so it will be tough. You just have to keep in mind to do what's right by you and not anyone else" Jim said.

Before Bella could say anything in response she saw the doctor who had taken Jason appear from intensive care and stood up to approach him.

"How is he?" she asked the man.

"The surgery itself was a success, however Mr. Skilimski did lose a fair amount of blood. In which case we've hooked him up to vital fluid and will be keeping very close eye on him as a precaution. Apart from that though your friend is an extremely lucky guy, not many of our patients come out of knife attacks as easy as he has" said the doctor.

'Knife attack?' Bella mentally questioned

"Could I see him?" she asked the man.

"Of course" the doctor nodded motioning her to follow him.

Bella turned to Jim, "I won't be long."

Jim nodded in understanding, "I'll be right here if you need me."

Bella then falling in step with the doctor walked down the corridor until she reached the room Jason was currently taking residence in. The doctor opened the door for her before leaving them both to it.

"Hey" Bella said seeing her ex lay in the bed fully awake.

"Hi" Jason croaked wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Careful, don't strain yourself" Bella said moving to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Bella scoffed, "I should be asking you that."

"Nah this is nothing, trust me when I say I've had alot worse" Jason chuckled.

"Funny you should say that, because I was just wondering why the doctor seemed to assume that you were involved in a knife attack. You said you were shot" Bella questioned him.

"I was but they might have nipped me with a blade or something as well, I'm not too sure. It all happened so fast" Jason shrugged putting a hand to his wound.

Bells however did not accept that answer. "Do not lie to me Jason. While I may still care for you that doesn't mean that I'm prepared to stick to some bullshit ass story you just fed me in order to cover up the actual truth about what happened tonight" she spoke in a firm manner.

"It was the truth Bell, I would never lie to you about anything" Jason assured her.

"I hear you say that but I'm finding it hard to swallow. You see once upon a time I used to believe I could trust you with my life, but you proved me otherwise" Bella said.

"Bell I..."

"And by doing so you not only walked out on me" Bella paused taking a deep breathe, "but our baby too."

"W-what?" Jason gapped wide eyed.

"The day after you left I took a test, I was three weeks in" Bella confirmed.

"Y-you were pregnant? With our baby?" Jason asked still in a state of shock.

"Yes, our baby. Or should I say mine considering you up and left" Bella said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Its not exactly easy to tell someone who broke my heart that he was once to become a Father" Bella bit and Jason noted the past tense in which she spoke.

"Was?"

"I lost it. I lost our child"

Feeling like his heart had just plummeted to his gut Jason clenched his fists so hard to the point they were pale white as reality came crashing down around him. How could he have been so stupid? Not only had he allowed the love of his life to slip through his fingers, but their baby as well.

"How far gone were you when..." Jason trailed off finding it hard to finish his sentence.

"Five weeks" Bella muttered.

Five weeks. Five short weeks he had been a Father to the little him or her in Bella's womb, but like a cruel joke fates had snatched their little one away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bell" crackled a teary eyed Jason.

Bella shook her head. "That doesn't quite cut it Jason. I needed you. Our child needed you. But you weren't there. You weren't there when I desperately yearned to hear your voice. For you to hold me, kiss me, love me and tell me that everything was gonna be okay. I loved you then and still do now, but I can't be with you again without thinking of what could have been had you not been so selfish."

Jason taking her hands kissed them. "I know can't fix what I've done. Trust me Bell if I could go back and change the past I would in a heartbeat" he paused sniffling. "But I can't and I know its not enough for me to just apologize, hell I wouldn't blame you if you wished me dead. But I swear Bell I swear if you give me one last chance I will devote my life to making this up to you. I'll do anything you want, just say the word. Our son or daughter was a product of our love and I messed it up, but we're worth fighting for. You're the one Bell, you're the one and I love you more than anyone ever could."

"If you love me, you'll let me go" Bella said feeling her own tears fall. She then bent down to press her lips to Jason's, sharing one last passionate kiss that her ex desperately indulged in as their tongues fought for dominance before Bella herself pulled away leaning her forehead to his. "Goodbye Jason" she sobbed.

Jason shaking his head as she broke free of him felt the fury rise inside him again because the girl he loved was trying to leave him like all the rest ever had, and he'd killed them for it. However the simple fact was that non of them had been the girls for him, and now that he'd found his true love in Bella she was just gonna walk away. Over. His. Dead. Body. He'd lost her once, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Whilst Bella's back was turned Jason reached for his coat that was at the end of the bed and dug his hand in one the pockets searching for the very thing he needed right now, only to find it was gone.

"Looking for something?"

He heard Bella ask who he'd only just noticed had stopped half way to the door with her back still to him.

"It wouldn't be this by chance would it?" she questioned slowly turning back to face him, flashing a blooded knife in her hand.

'Fuck!' Jason mentally yelled.

"It fell out your pocket before you got in the ambulance" Bella seethed at him.

"Bell..."

"Don't. Don't. You. Dare try to worm your way out of this. I gave you a chance to be honest with me Jason, but you didn't take it. So allow me to put the picture together for you. There was no shooting. You stabbed yourself. And why? To have me feel sorry for you so you could weasel your way back into my life, but in doing so you tried to frame an innocent man who in your eyes was competition. Did you even go to see Oswald earlier? Or was that just yet another lie on your part?" Bella asked in loathing.

"Oh I went to see him alright, and suffice to say he'll never bother you again" Jason said with a smug expression.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked only to receive a deadly silence in return. "Jason what did you do?"

"Nothing that he didn't already deserve" Jason spoke with cold eyes.

Bella prowling up to his bed like a dangerous lioness placed her hands on the mattress and leaned in so she was face to face with her ex.

"If you've hurt him, I promise you now Jason that I will personally enjoy making your life twice the living hell you made mine" she paused staring daggers at him. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Trust me when I say that I am not a person to be fucked with."

That said she stepped away from her crazy lying bastard of an ex and left the room to have a word with her godfather.

"Everything okay?" Jim asked noticing her changed demeanor.

"I wish" Bella said before presenting the knife to him.

"W-what's this?" Jim asked glancing from the blood covered blade to his goddaughter.

"Its Jason's. It's the weapon he used tonight. There was no attack. He stabbed himself" Bella told him.

"What? But why would he do that?" Jim frowned whilst taking the knife from her.

"To set someone else up. That being said I'd advise you call this in because I think he may have done something much worse" Bella said trying to swallow back her fear.

"Like what?" Jim asked.

Bella shook her head. "I can't say right now I gotta go. Just please watch him carefully and make sure he doesn't get away" she said before maneuvering around her still confused godfather and left the hospital knowing it was time for the Muse to make her entrance.

 **Author's Note: Oh dear, what has Jason done to Oswald? Will the Muse find him in time? Stay frosty.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oswald gasped awake upon feeling the metal container he'd been placed in move. His whole body shook from fear as he questioned what was happening and why that crazy asshole had attacked him back at the club? What had he done to upset him considering he'd never met the man before? And why on earth had he brought Bella into the equation?

Oswald had never been so confused in his life. He just wanted to get out this tin can and go home, that is if he lived to see another day.

Getting to his feet though being careful with his damaged leg Oswald hurried forward to try and open the container door, but unfortunately the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Heeelp! Can anyone hear me?" he yelled banging his fist against the metal door. "Please help me!"

Just then Oswald could have sworn he heard someone talking outside and pressed his ear to the door.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?" he called, "Please let me out of here!"

All of a sudden he lost balance and was thrown backwards as the entire container shifted and tipped.

"Gah!" Oswald cried as he'd slammed into the far wall.

Scared witless he did his best to hold on for dear life as the whole thing rocked back and forth from side to side.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!"

 **…...**

Muse had just arrived at the west docks to find Fish Mooney and her beefcake handy man chatting away by the waterfront while she herself was hidden behind a pile of stacked up crates.

She'd just come from Mooney's club after heavily beating one of the bouncers to gain information on Oswald's whereabouts. Luckily it hadn't much for the guy to crack and admit that he'd overheard about something going down at the docks tonight but wasn't a hundred percent on what.

"You know it's a pity, I think I'm actually gonna miss the little clod" she heard Fish say.

"Really?" asked Butch.

"Yeah, he made a fabulous foot stool" Fish joked.

The pair laughed as Muse watched on as they averted their gaze up to some container that was currently being lifted by a crane and manoeuvred so it was hanging over the water. Before she had time to question what it was they were up to a cry from the container caught her attention.

" _Heeeelp! Please get me out of here!"_

Wait. She knew that voice. Was that…?

'Oswald?!' Muse's mind screamed.

Concentrating her super hearing she listened again.

' _God sakes please have mercy!'_

It was! It was Oswald. He was up there in that container. Muse feeling her blood boil gritted her teeth. The sick bastards planned to drown her poor friend alive, murdering him in cold blood. Oh they were dead. They didn't know it yet but they were fucking dead.

'Hang in there Oz, I'm coming' she thought.

Wasting no time she tore her gaze away from the container to the car she guessed was Mooney's and smirked getting a brilliant idea.

"That's far enough" spoke Fish into the walkie talkie.

" _ **Roger that mam, awaiting on your word"**_

"Do it" she ordered.

She and Butch observed with cold eyes as the container fell into the ocean with a huge crash, not anticipating that they'd just signed their own death warrants as the container begun to submerge.

"You really shouldn't have done that"

Said a voice from behind taking the pair by surprise.

"AAAH!" cried Butch falling flat to the floor holding his left leg.

Fish pissed off spun round to face the culprit only to find the masked figure standing just inches from her.

"Hi" Muse waved wiggling her fingers.

Not giving Fish the chance to say anything Muse then threw back a fist and punched the bitch right across the face, watching as Mooney collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"You" Butch groaned.

"Yeah… Me" Muse clarified.

She booted the man in the face knocking him out as well as she proceeded to drag the pair to the car boot, carelessly chucking them in before locking it. She'd deal with them later, right now she had a man to rescue.

Taking a run up she sucked in a breath and dived into the freezing cold water, swimming as fast as she could to the container that had only just touched down at the bottom of the ocean. As soon as Muse reached it she gripped the silver bar and yanked unlocking it, pushing the doors open enough for her to see Oswald's taken back expression as he begun frantically swimming toward her as if his life depended on it as Muse then grabbed his had and pulled her friend to safety.

Gasping for air as soon as they reached the surface Muse pointed Oswald over to the docks where they heaved themselves out the water, coughing and panting as they took a moment to gather themselves from what had just happened.

"Thank you" said Oswald, chest heaving.

"Don't mention it" said Muse.

"For a moment there I thought for certain I was going to…" he trailed off.

"As if I'd let that happen"

Oswald turned to her with a look of wonder.

"H-how did you find me?"

Muse shrugged, "Heard you were in some kind of trouble and came looking for you, only to find you'd gone missing. So I swung by Mooney's club got a tip off and here I am."

"Who told you I was in trouble?" asked Oswald, curiously.

"A friend of yours, Bella I think her name was. We kind of bumped into each other and she explained how some dick ex of hers had lost his mind and told her that he'd attacked you at the club but didn't go into detail about what he'd done. Needless to say she was worried for your safety and asked if I could find you" fibbed Muse.

Oswald was gob smacked. He wasn't sure how to react at now knowing that man who'd rain down on him earlier was in fact an ex of Bella's, but continued to question why the guy would target him when he'd done nothing to force the lunatics hand.

"He was gonna attack her too"

This snapped Oswald out his thoughts.

"What?"

"Bella's ex, he'd tried to pull a weapon on her earlier but luckily she'd gotten hold of it first" Muse explained.

"She's okay though, right?" asked Oswald, showing signs of concern.

"Shaken but apart from that she's absolutely fine. I'll tell her you were asking about her" said Muse, as the girl underneath the mask smiled. "Right now we should get you to a hospital and have you checked out."

Just as they moved to get up off the cold wet ground something plucked Oswald's attention.

"Wait, is that Fish's car?" he asked.

"It certainly is. I'm sorry to say that she was the one who put you in that container tonight along with her precious little boy toy, Butch" spat Muse.

Oswald was neither surprised nor hurt by this revelation seeing that Fish had always treated him like shit and had just been dying to find some excuse to dispose of him. However what she was unaware of was that he'd been working for her boss, Falcone, the entire time. Stupid bitch.

"Of course they did" he sneered, "Where are they now?"

Muse smirked, "I wouldn't worry about it. All you need to know is that they won't be bothering you ever again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll assure it" she said.

Oswald unsure of what she meant by that just nodded at that point having an inkling that Muse wasn't about to enlighten him anymore than she had done already.

It was a 10 to 15 minute drive before they arrived at Gotham general in Mooney's car that Muse had hot wired to good use. She then helped Oswald out the car and placed his arm round her shoulder to assist him inside.

"This really isn't necessary" Oswald opposed.

"My ass its not. You took one hell of beating and ended up nearly swimming with the fishes, no pun intended" Muse argued.

Just as they were about to enter who should walk out but Jim, who came to a halt at seeing the two.

"What the hell?" Jim muttered, "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Gordon, fancy meeting you here" amused the hero.

"Who are you?" Jim frowned, looking the masked citizen up and down.

"Ouch, that hurts Detective. And after me obtaining those punk criminals for you last night" hinted Muse.

That's when it occurred to Jim…

"Muse?" he questioned.

"That's my name and please don't ware it out" she playfully saluted.

"Your Muse?"

"I think we've established that by now Detective" said Oswald, rolling his eyes.

"Now now Oz be nice, the man is clearly in shock and needs time to take this in" Muse scorned her friend before turning her attention back to Jim. "By the way Detective please do inform your Goddaughter that I found her friend and that he's safe now."

"What?" Oswald gaped.

Bella was Jim Gordon's Goddaughter! He had befriended a policeman's spouse?

"How do you know Izzy?" Jim asked.

"I don't really have time to explain it right now. This man urgently needs medical attention, so if you will" said Muse gesturing for him to let them through.

In his baffled state Jim like a zombie just moved aside to allow the pair to pass through the doorway, all the while questioning just who this Muse was? What her intentions were? And how she knew Bella?

Meanwhile inside Muse had just informed a woman at the front desk that Oswald had been in a serious accident and needed tending too. The receptionist although giving Muse a strange look nodded to her request and called for a doctor.

"Your gonna be okay now" Muse assured Cobblepot.

"How can I ever thank you?" Oswald asked her.

Muse chuckled, "No need. Just stay out of trouble and we'll call it even."

It wasn't often Oswald felt gratitude toward anyone especially when it meant him owing a vendetta in return, however in this case he made an exception. Muse had willingly saved his life (with the help of Bella of coarse) and asked for nothing in return.

"Will I see you again?"

Muse smiled at this, "I certainly hope so."

It wasn't long before the doctor arrived to take Oswald for an examination as Muse bid her friend a goodnight and told him to get well soon.

She didn't leave the hospital straight away though, oh no. She had unfinished business to attend to. Having made sure that security was distracted Muse quietly snuck into the room of the sleeping man in the bed and locked the door behind her.

"Hello Jason"

The young man's eyes flickered open upon hearing his name being called as he caught sight of the hooded figure by the door.

"Who are you?" he frowned in question.

"Your worst possible nightmare" spoke Muse in a low sinister voice.

Feeling a sudden chill run down his spine Jason yanked at the cuffs in attempt to free himself but instantly regretted taking his eyes off the hooded figure because almost immediately he felt their hand wrap around his throat and pin him down.

"I don't think so" hissed Muse.

"W-what do you want?" Jason chocked out.

Muse then leaned down so she was inches from his face.

"Justice… Baby"

 **Author's Note: Looks like hell on earth for Jason but good thing Oswald is safe. What did we think of this chapter?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
